When the singing butterfly met him
by LeLaMikuHatsune
Summary: On Miku's 16th birthday she was left alone in a forest by her fake friends. But then Itachi found her. What will he do? Kill her? (Always sucking at summaries. oh well.)
1. Chapter 1

**Miku's POV:**

I'm Miku, Hatsune Miku. its my birthday today. sweet sixteen they all say. but I don't think my birthday is that 'sweet'. I walked aimlessly through the forest. my friends gave me a surprise party. Well, they aren't really my friends. we just sing together sometimes. I knew it was Meiko's idea. They would drop me somewhere in a forest and I would find my way back to home by following the little ropes that hung in the branches of the trees. my so called 'friends' would wait at my home for me to return. Meiko and Haku probably getting drunk and giving Kaito and Gakupo blowjobs in /my/ bedroom. Once I dated Kaito. but then he cheated on me with such an ugly bitch. Gakupo is just the most pervy person I've ever met in my life. the twins Rin and Len would probably search in the kitchen for all the food I had bought for people that may come by. not that there where any people that would celebrate my birthday with me. The twins where like the most evil beings on earth. You would say the same if you knew them. Luka and Teto would be searching in my closet for any new clothes and take all my make-up. Why am I so lonely? While the leaves were slowly waving in the wind I carefully looked around and then sat against a tree, hugging my knees. oh what was life a bitch. It was then that I saw a sharp stone lying next to me. Maybe if I would cut myself, all my problems would go away. like snow in the sun. I grabbed the stone without thinking, ready to cut myself in my wrist.

* * *

The Uchiha was standing in the corner of the room trying to get away from the noise that was giving him a headache. When it didn't go away he murmured that he was going outside.

**Itachi's POV:**

When I was outside I took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air filling my lungs. Then I felt a presence. I thought that I should check it out. It was probably nothing. I quickly jumped on a branch and waited for the person to walk by. I was irritated that it was taking so long so I jumped from branch to branch closer to the unwanted presence. I stopped. There was a sad girl with blue green-ish hair. I knew her from somewhere. she was quite the famous person. while she was walking random directions I followed her. eventually she sat down against a tree. What was it with this girl, and why is she walking alone in this part of the forest? I looked at her curiously and waited for anything to happen. I didn't expect her to grab a stone from the ground. why would someone do that randomly. but then again. she was also walking aimlessly through this part of the forest. When I saw that she was about to cut herself I jumped out of the trees and stopped her quickly. "Don't." was the only thing I said to her. She looked scared at me. why was she looking at me that way? She was pretty cute I got to admit. but that won't stop me to kill her. she already saw my face. everybody knew who I was. "let me go you bastard!" was the only thing she said to me. and surprisingly I let her go without thinking. then she ran away as fast as she could. not fast enough for me, but she was trying. I let her go. no need to go after her. why would I?

**Miku's POV:**

I was just about to cut myself. let the life stream out of me. but it was then that a stranger jumped out of the shadows and stopped me. I couldn't see his face. the only thing he said was "Don't." Who was he? why is he here? why did he stop me? I had heard stories about the notorious Akatsuki. He could be one of them! I yelled "Let me go you bastard!" and he let me go. am I that convincing? I ran away as fast as I could hoping I would be back home soon. But then I was tackled. by the same person. I was screaming. "I need to kill you." I froze in place. Why? why did he needed to kill me? he held me down with his foot. silent tears running down my cheeks. then he took out a katana. the last seconds of my life. I began to sing silently waiting for the end. waiting... waiting for the end...


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi's POV:**

when she was running I remembered. she had probably seen my face. if she would go to a village and warn them, their hiding place would be found. I couldn't let her do that. The only option that came in my mind was killing her. I ran after her. but didn't catch up. it would be better if I killed her further away from the hiding place. eventually after 10 minutes of running I jumped on her and tackled her to the ground. she screamed. luckily we weren't close to any village and the hiding place wasn't close either so nobody could hear her. when her screaming got annoying, what was really fast because I already had a major headache, I said slowly in her ear "I need to kill you." When I said that, she froze in place. not a single sound or movement escaped her. like she was already dead. I got up and held her down with my foot. when I took out my katana I saw a little movement. she cried. I held the katana against her throat. Just when I was about to cut her head off she began to sing silently. now I also froze. it was like she was chanting something and was using some sort of magic on me. I didn't like it… But at the same time I do. I removed my foot slowly. I couldn't lay a finger on her. she was so innocent, sweet, cute... but no. I really need to kill her. she needs to die. but I couldn't bring myself to it. she suddenly stopped singing. my headache was long gone. all because of her singing. and then I got the brilliant idea. I helped her up and I lifted her, bridal style. She was coming with me. she struggled at first but then she just lay numb in my arms.

**Miku's POV:**

I felt the katana. sharp, cold and hard against my bare neck. I sang all the fear off me. Nothing happened. then suddenly I felt a movement. he removed his foot. what is he doing? when I stopped singing he just grasped me from the ground and carried me back to the place where we were coming from. I was just happy he didn't kill me, but I also wanted to go home. my safe heaven. I struggled a little in his arms but he was too strong for me. eventually I just nuzzled his chest and fall asleep. if he wanted to kill me somewhere else then I would be asleep and I wouldn't see and hopefully wouldn't feel it.

* * *

When I woke up I was lying on an uncomfortable surface. I kept my eyes closed, fearing I would be somewhere I didn't want to be. After a while I moved a bit but then someone touched my shoulder. I flushed my eyes open to see who it was. I actually hoped it was Gumi Megpoid. She was my best friend but I knew she was terminally ill. When I saw no one I opened my eyes fully. when I saw a shark-ish person I almost fell of the bed I was lying on. he grinned at me with sharp pointy teeth. He was so scary that I closed my eyes quickly again and hoped I was still in a dream. then he touched my shoulder again but I didn't respond. after a few minutes he shaked me roughly and I opened my eyes again. I wanted to yell but then he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back but then I felt his sharp teeth nibbling on my lip. I had to open my mouth, afraid that he would hurt me. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. He just had stolen my first kiss. I was begging Sanguine he wouldn't steal something more precious... I know I had dated Kaito but I never kissed him. he slipped his hand under my shirt and I tried to push him away, causing him to grab my wrists and pin them above my head. I silently cried and hope dit would be over soon.

* * *

_**Lol XD I just had to use a Daedric Prince from The Elder Scrolls :3**_


End file.
